Caravanning for Dummies
by Master Summoner Sheena
Summary: Collab with Calik and Kurosaki Taichou! Tipa's caravan will face many challenges this year, including solving a murder mystery, a member being kidnapped, and even... fighting moogles? Warning: A little bit of Stiltzkin bashing. Please review, anybody!
1. Moogle go Owie!

MSS: This is a collab with **Calik** and **Kurosaki-Taichou**. And it takes place in my role playing forum, in case anyone is curious or wants to join.

Niva: None of us own FF: CC, but** Master Summoner Sheena** owns me, **Calik** Patrick, **Kurosaki- Taichou** Hyo, and Mac the III Ruge Lu.

Niva: I'm a clavat, Hyo's a clavat, Patrick's a clavat, and Ruge Lu's a selkie.

MSS: On with the story!

Ooooo

Chapter 1: Moogle Go Owie!

The day Tipa's caravan was going to leave, Niva, the leader, woke up early. _I bet there's a ton of last second stuff to do. Hopefully the caravan leaves before my sister wakes up._ Niva gathered her equipment, occasionally watching the sunrise. As soon as she was ready, she left for the crystal.

Ruge Lu woke up early too. Grabbing his research he left before anyone else woke up so he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

Niva gazed up at the crystal. Hearing footsteps approaching, she turned around to see Roland.

"Good morning Niva. Do you know how many will be setting out with you this year?" asked Roland.

"Who ever shows up before we have to leave will be in this year's caravan. No one's really given me an answer," said Niva.

Hyo woke up. When he saw the time, he hurriedly grabbed his stuff yelling, "Wait for me!" out the window.

Ruge Lu walked up to the crystal and dropped his stuff in the caravan. "Hi!"

"You ready to go? I hope you've got enough sleep, since you'll be fighting the frontlines again," said Niva.

"Thank you," said Ruge Lu while bowing, "I would be more than happy to protect my group. Shall anyone else help me?" he asked, hoping there would be more selkies with him.

"Yes, Hyo will be helping you. I'm probably going to cast spells, and heal." Niva told Ruge Lu. She turned to Hyo. "Good morning. Ready to go?" She glanced around, looking to see if anyone else was arriving.

"Yay! Someone to help me out," said Ruge Lu.

"As long as you don't get in my way, no problem" answered Hyo.

"Is it just us three?" Ruge Lu asked, a little worried he would have to do a lot of work.

"It could be...oh well this just means more treasure for us then" answered Hyo while happily grinning like an idiot.

"And more money," Ruge Lu said, with a greedy look on his face.

"Another good reason to leave as soon as possible...first dibs on myrrh" said Hyo excitedly.

Patrick ran up behind the caravan and yelled, "Sorry I was late! I had a hard time getting my stuff!"

"Don't worry about it. We're not leaving just yet," said Niva.

Ruge Lu looked at his partners, then at himself and said, "Am I the only Selkie in this group?"

"So far, looks like it. I think we'll be leaving soon. Patrick, you'll also be on the frontlines," said Niva.

"Is this it? Are we going now?" asked Hyo.

"Yeah," agreed Niva, "I guess they're either sleeping in or not coming."

"Well it's their loss not ours," replied Hyo, "Besides, the longer we wait the harder it becomes to find any myrrh."

"This is starting to get boring. I vote we leave now," suggested Niva.

"I second that motion," replied Hyo.

"So that's two. Then let's go!" exclaimed Niva.

The caravaners got in the caravan and it left Tipa. As it continued down the road, someone called out. Getting out, Niva saw a group of Lilties in armor.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Sol Racht, leader of the caravan from Alfitaria," one introduced himself.

"I'm Niva, and these are Hyo, Ruge Lu, and Patrick. We're Tipa's new caravan," replied Niva.

Ruge Lu looked at the group of Lilties. "Strange," he thought, "Their heads look like radish."

"AHH! ONIONS ARE TALKING TO US!" thought Hyo.

After a long boring conversation with Sol Racht that I don't feel like writing, Niva pulled everyone aside.

"This Stiltzkin guy has offered to teach us how to fight. I think we're fine, but if anyone wants a 'refresher course', we can go. Actually, I have a great idea of a practical joke. How about we learn these new techniques... then test them on Stiltzkin?" Niva suggested.

"I like the way you think Niva hehehe," said Hyo evilly.

"Great! Let's do it!" said Niva, getting all excited. She walked back to Stiltzkin. "Yes, we accept your offer. We'd love to learn some new moves!" Niva had a perfect innocent face on. There was no way anyone could possibly guess what she was up to.

"Fine. First, let's find a better spot," said Stiltzkin. So everyone went to Port Tipa.

Once on the beach, Stiltzkin began a long and boring speech about the history of collecting myrrh, and about all the journeys he'd been on with caravaners.

"Do you want to listen to this?" asked Niva.

"...and then he said my face looked weird, and I said he looked like a potato, and he said..." Stiltzkin rambled.

"What's he even talking about?" wondered Niva.

Ruge Lu was so bored; he walked up to Stiltzkin and wacked him with his paddle. "Are you going to start training us soon? If you aren't, I'm taking a nap," he said yawning and then laid on the sand.

"Hmm, "thought Hyo as he looked at the fire magicites in the corner, "hehehe this is going to be awesome!"

Stiltzkin finally finished. Niva walked over to him.

"So... can we start?" she asked.

"All anyone had to do was ask," said Stiltzkin, conveniently forgetting Ruge Lu HAD asked. He continued, "Let's start with the basics. You attack by running up to an enemy and hitting it." A goblin appeared.

Niva waited until Stiltzkin wasn't looking, then threw the goblin into the ocean. "I'm sorry, but it looks like he committed suicide. I think you need to teach us something else."

"How about fire spell practice?" suggested Hyo in the most innocent sounding voice he could muster.

"I'll sit out of magic lessons. I don't believe in using magic," said Ruge Lu. "I'll just run a few laps."

"All right," said an unsuspecting Stiltzkin, "Everyone, grab some magicitite. It doesn't matter what type."

Niva grabbed Blizzard. "Now what?"

"Concentrate until you feel its power, select a target, and let go," said Stiltzkin. Niva concentrated, aimed for Stiltzkin, and let go. Abruptly Stiltzkin was encased in ice. After a moment, it melted.

"What are you trying to do, kill me! Follow my directions!" shouted an angry Stiltzkin.

"I'm sorry; I guess my aim was off. I'll be more careful," apologized Niva, obviously planning to do the exact opposite. Well, to everyone but Stiltzkin anyway. Poor Stiltzkin was completely oblivious.

Just as Stiltzkin started to calm down a blast of fire hit his pompom thingy.

"AHHHHHHH" he screamed

"Sorry, I missed" said Hyo while trying to control his laughter.

Ruge Lu sat at a corner of the beach eating some striped apples and gourd potatoes when he saw what they were doing to Stiltzkin.

"Looks like fun," he thought. He then picked up some electric magicite and launched some electricity at Stiltzkin. He burst out laugh seeing the fried moogle.

Niva saw the goblin attempting to swim to shore. Thinking quickly, she cast blizzard on it. The current pulled the goblin out to sea.

"Nice aim," Ruge Lu said to Niva.

"Thanks!" She grinned.

"Okay... let's... try... focus attacks..." said a worn out Stiltzkin, "Concentrate... aim... let go..."

"Does everyone agree he has a weird way of explaining things?" asked Niva.

"Yes, he does. I just do what everyone else does!" Patrick agreed.

"Ah huh," Ruge Lu agreed.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one!" Patrick said while smiling.

"This training seems kind of pointless," noted Ruge Lu.

"Good stress relief though," replied Hyo.

"I think we're all ready to go, right?" asked Niva. She was getting bored with this.

"Yep!" answered Hyo.

"YA!" said an excited Ruge Lu.

With that, everyone left.

"Good riddance," muttered Stiltzkin.

Ooooo

MSS: It's finished!

Niva: Next chapter: When someone in the caravan goes missing, it looks like they won't collect enough myrrh in time. Will they find the missing person? Will they Black Knight interfere? Can they trust the Clavats from Fum?

MSS: Review and we'll upload the next chapter!


	2. Disappearance with a Fum

Kurosaki-Taichou: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two of Caravanning for Dummies!

Hyo: None of us own FFCC so put the lawyers away…

Kurosaki-Taichou: Hope everyone enjoys it, and remember, A review a day keeps non updating authors away!

Hyo: And ignoring that line, on with the fic…

-----

Chapter 2: Disappearance with a Fum

After Leaving Stiltzkin and the rest of the Alfitaria caravan at the riverbank, the caravanners continued down the road towards the River Belle Path, continuing down the road they saw a group of all Clavat caravanners in their path, the apparent leader of them came up to us and said with a grin:

"Hello, we're the Caravan from Fum, who might you be?"

"We're the caravan from Tipa Village," Niva replied smiling "I'm Niva, and these are Hyo, Patrick and Ruge-Lu,"she finished, pointing at the other caravanners with a grin.

Looking at the other caravanners Hyo thought, grinning to himself:

"Those are the weirdest hats I've seen in my entire lifetime." While he everyone was talking Ruge Lu was looking through the other caravanners items, looking through he found what he was looking for.

"Mmmm…food," he muttered, pulling three striped apples out of the large bag sneakily.

Seeing this in the corner of his eye Hyo said in a monotonous voice:

"Put them back Lu."

Coming back from talking to the Fum caravan leader Niva looked at everyone and said:

"Their leader just warned me that there's trouble at the River Belle Path, he didn't specify what though. And by the way, put those apples back before they get mad. If you want I'll find the Alfitaria caravan again and you can steal from them."

Looking at the retreating Fum caravan in the distance Hyo replied:

"I wouldn't trust that guy as far as I could throw him; he's probably just trying to scare us off so he can hoard all the treasure for himself."

"Hyo's probably right," said Ruge Lu, missing his apples, "I say we go, there might be things I could research."

"Of course I'm right," replied Hyo happily "they must have been to the River Belle to say that and they haven't got a scratch on them."

"Ok then, let's go!" Patrick said, jumping in the air from excitedness.

"Yeah" agreed Niva.

------

Arriving at the gates to the River Belle Path, everyone felt unable to move as they heard a disembodied voice talk about monsters that they couldn't yet see, summing it up in one word Niva said:

"Creepy."

Looking around they spotted an old bridge, while looking at it, a Goblin ran up out of seemingly nowhere.

"Everyone, to your positions!" Niva shouted, drawing her sword because of her lack of magicite ad slashing the Goblin and backing away as it attempted a counterattack. Following up Ruge Lu hit the goblin twice with his racket, leaving it open for Hyo to finish it with a deep slash into the Goblin's back, effectively ending the monster's life.

"Good job guys!" said Ruge Lu, grinning as he got his breath back.

"You expected less?"Hyo replied "If this is the danger those Fum guys were talking about, I think we can take it easy."

"Hey, it dropped something," said Ruge Lu, picking up the dropped Phoenix Down.

"Cool, treasure… I say we go further in and see what we can find," Hyo replied, his eyes glinting with greed.

Little did they know, a hedgehog was about to cast fire behind them, just before it cast the spell, Niva saw it in the corner of her eye.

"Look out!" she shouted, causing everyone to jump out of the way in time.

Niva ran up to it and slashed it a few times with her sword, hitting the floor the corpse dropped a cure magicite. Looking at it Niva said:

"If nobody minds, I'll use whatever magicite these things drop."

"Fine with me," replied Hyo with a grin.

"I don't mind either," added Ruge Lu happily.

"I think we should get moving now guys, getting distracted here isn't a good idea," said Hyo remembering what happened when they got distracted previously.

"Okay," replied Niva, placing the small blue magicite in her pocket.

They continued down the path until they came to a large blockade at a bridge, guarded by a goblin.

"We can take him!" shouted Niva, as she said this, two more goblins ran up from out of nowhere.

"Ok…this could be a problem..." she finished.

"I can take two of them, one of you, take the other one," said Ruge Lu, running two of the goblins with his racket extended.

"I'll handle it!" shouted Hyo, unsheathing his sword and running towards the remaining goblin.

Niva saw a chest nearby and ran towards it. Opening it quickly; she pulled out a small blue and white Blizzard magicite.

"Ok, now I'm ready," she said, casting Blizzard on the first goblin she saw.

"DIE!" Hyo shouted, shattering the goblin with his sword, sending frozen corpse everywhere.

Ruge Lu had already taken down one goblin, but had taken a good beating from the other, using his remaining adrenaline; he smashed his racket into the remaining goblins face, rendering it unconscious.

"Everyone okay?" he asked tiredly, using his racket to keep his balance.

"I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me," replied Hyo.

"Where's Patrick gone?" Ruge Lu asked, looking around.

"That's a good question, where has he gone?" replied Hyo, puzzled.

"Hang on…. Cure!" Niva said, curing Ruge Lu's injuries, looking around she shouted:

"Patrick? Patrick, where are you?" Glancing at the others, she said "Lets look for him."

"Do you think we left him at the beach?" questioned Ruge Lu.

"It's possible, though considering how knightly the Alfitaria caravan seemed, he's probably half way back to Tipa by now," analysed Hyo.

"Yeah, let's go look for him in Tipa," agreed Niva "Besides, that way we can see if there's anyone who wants to join us."

-----

Kurosaki-Taichou: And there it was, done!

Hyo: Next time on DragonbaTHWACK

Kurosaki-Taichou: DO THE PREVIEW PROPERLY!

Hyo: is unconscious

Kurosaki-Taichou: … never mind.


	3. Searching For Patrick

Calik: Okie dokie people! It's my turn to make the chapter so that means that is going to be stupid and funny!

You: really?

Calik: No! Its going to be how we role played it!

Patrick: Blah, blah, blah. Where's the food in here! Maybe I'll get some in this chapter! So hurry up! I'm hungry!

Calik: Okay, okay! Here it is!

Note: Calik plays Patrick, Master Summoner Sheena plays Niva, Kurosaki-Taichou plays Hyo, and Mac the III plays Ruge Lu.

Ooooo

Chapter 3: The Search for Patrick

After awhile of walking, they arrived in Tipa.

"Do you think we should split up or look together?" asked Niva.

"I say split up we'll cover more ground that way" said Hyo.

"Okay," said Niva. She walked to the crystal when she noticed an opening. Climbing in, she found herself in a moogle house. After talking to the moogle, she received a card to collect stamps on. Then she left.

--Diary Entry--

"Diary entry? What the... I don't have a diary..." Niva decided to check her house next.

"It's good to be back for a while, "thought Hyo while walking calmly along the river bank.

"It might be a long time till I see this again better make the most of it."

Niva walked into her house.

"Hhhhhhiiiiii!" screamed Mintie, her annoying younger sister.

"Uh, hi. You aren't planning anything, are you?" asked Niva nervously. Her sister LOVED to play practical jokes on her.

"No, I didn't know you were returning early. Did you get scared?" Mintie asked slyly.

"No, we're looking for Patrick," said Niva.

"Haven't seen him. Bye!" Niva sighed in relief. She had been worried her sister would insist on helping her.

"Well looks like the fish aren't biting today, better carry on searching for Patrick," thought Hyo while reeling in his makeshift fishing rod.

"Ahhh. This is the greatest spot," said Ruge Lu as he lay on the giant hill doing research.

After digging through the caravan, Niva found what she was looking for.

"Tipa's Caravan's Diary. What the...?" Niva decided to ask everyone else what they thought. Walking towards the river, she saw Hyo.

"Hyo! Do you know anything about this?" she called, holding up the diary.

"Oh, that thing? Yeah, Stiltzkin gave it to me when we left the beach. He said we might need it," replied Hyo, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. By the way, found Patrick?" replied Niva, tucking the diary into a cloth bag on her shoulder.

"No, I haven't. Maybe he's still at that beach or something?" replied Hyo.

"Great. Let's find the others and go check there," said Niva. She started to walk away then suddenly stopped. "Wait. He was with us while we met the caravan from Fum, but afterwards he disappeared!"

"Hmm, that is a good point. Maybe we should find the Fum caravan and see if they know where he went," said Hyo.

"This is a lot of work," said a tired Ruge Lu. "I say we rest."

"Agreed," said Hyo while picking his fishing rod back up, "If anyone wants me I'll be at the lake."

"I'll be on the hill," said Ruge Lu.

Niva sat down on a rock and pulled out the diary. She read through it.

'...a nice moogle named Stiltzkin taught us how to fight. We then bade farewell to Alfitaria's caravan.'

Niva laughed. "Nice?"

'Our caravan loves meeting other caravan's on the road. Today we met Fum's caravan. They were nice and warned us to stay away from River Belle Path. I think we should listen to their advice. After all, they are Clavats and therefore are trustworthy...'

Niva thought of her sister and burst out laughing. "Not all Clavats are trustworthy."

'...I will try my hardest to convince the others to listen to their advice. I only hope I can convince them before something happens to one of them...'

Niva froze. Turning, she yelled, "Ruge Lu! Hyo! Come here quickly! You have to read these diary entries!"

Ooooo

To be continued!

(A/N: This is MSS. If you review, I promise to give you a positive review for every single story you have written. So please review! Please!)


End file.
